


cat got your tongue?

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also seungmin is jisung's bff but he's lowkey savage, and they're in the regular world so ., but that's just seungmin amirite, fantasy but not really??? i don't go in depth about it, felix is like a cat but he turns into a boy, i hope this isn't weird for anyone like i didn't mean for it to be weird, jisung just has a big heart and is a huge softie for animals, listen i don't actually KNOW what this is, the cat!felix au nobody actually asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: jisung picks up a stray cat on the way home from school, even though seungmin warns him not to. when he finds out that the cat (who he's named felix) isn't actually a cat -- well then.





	cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimxy/gifts).



> hi i really dont know what this is i just really wanted to write [this au](https://twitter.com/_2BASCO/status/1031765304379146241) that my friend [mimsy](https://twitter.com/_2BASCO?lang=en) came up with!  
> here's just a tiny fic that might not make much sense but idk jisung owning felix the cat was p cute i just HAD to so... enjoy!  
> the title was the only cat related catchphrase i could think of im SORRY i really just had to... also i know nothing about cats so i apologise for this mess you're about to read

jisung hears a soft meowing coming from boxes left by a trashcan that him and seungmin walk past on their way home from school. jisung stops in his tracks, seungmin only noticing so when he gets no response (albeit half-hearted) from his friend.

“jisung, come on. we don’t have all day, we still have to get that project done,” seungmin whines.

jisung crouches down to the boxes now, which were old and in poor condition. he shoots seungmin a look, “quit being a baby. i think there’s a cat in here somewhere, we can’t just leave it for dead!”

he rummages around a little more, moving around other bags of rubbish that have been left by the trash can. “aha!” jisung yells triumphantly, as he feels a furry creature against his hand. he grins, grabbing the animal and gingerly lifting it out from its makeshift home. 

it’s a young cat, small yet not tiny enough to be a kitten. its fur is a lovely orangey-yellow colour that’s been flattened in some areas by dirt and grime, unsurprising considering how it’s been having to live. its eyes are beautiful and captivating, the twinkle in them almost mischievous, and with its long whiskers, adorable ears and nose and tail curling up around his finger, jisung really can’t resist bringing it home.

seungmin can only stare open-mouthed at the other boy. “jisung, you’re not picking up a stray cat. your mom’s gonna fucking kill you.”

jisung, bewildered by seungmin’s implication, almost drops the cat, which meows pitifully as it lands back in jisung’s arms. jisung’s grateful that he’s always had quick reflexes.

“no cursing in front of the cat, seungmin!” jisung scolds, his hands covering the cat’s ears in record time. “we’re _not_ leaving this cat here to die. i don’t care if _i_ die, i can’t just _leave_ him here!” jisung argues, his arms cradling the cat protectively. “he’s just so cute…” jisung trails off, leaning in to kiss the cat instinctively.

seungmin prevents the cat from getting smooched by jisung, jisung’s lips making contact with the back on seungmin’s hand instead. “no way you’re doing that, dude. let’s get it back to yours and clean it up first, then you can smooch this lil’ guy all you want, okay?” seungmin reluctantly says as he wipes the dampness on the back of his hand off on his jeans, beckoning for jisung to continue with him on their walk back to the latter’s home. jisung grins at his best friend, catching up to him with the little cat safely in his arms.

 

seungmin takes a seat at the dining table when they do get to jisung’s house. “okay, seungmin, you can get started on the project, i’ll clean him up.” jisung says, cooing at the cat still in his arms.

seungmin rolls his eyes playfully, pulling out his laptop from his backpack. “just don’t take too long in there, dummy."

jisung runs to the bathroom, placing the cat into the sink before he gets a towel ready so he can dry off the wet cat later. “i’m just going to wash you off and get you clean, don’t worry too much, okay?” jisung tells the cat, even though he isn’t sure if it’ll understand him or not. he pets it, earning a satisfied purr from the creature. “you know what, i’ll name you felix. you look like a felix to me.”

jisung hears seungmin scoff from outside. “you’re naming it felix, of all names to name it?” 

jisung frowns. he takes his hands off the animal in the sink, opting to hold onto the doorframe of the bathroom and yell out in seungmin’s direction, “it’s my cat and i’m naming it whatever i wanna name it so shut it, seungmin!”

taking his hands of the cat was a bad decision. the cat -- _felix_ , jisung reminds himself -- has crawled out of the sink, knocked over a couple of bottles that had been lined up on the counter and was close to falling off of the countertop, but jisung catches felix in time before he can slide off of the counter.

“jesus, i know you have nine lives or whatever, but don’t do dumb shit like that, okay? i just found you, i don’t want you to get hurt,” jisung chides with a loving tone in his voice, placing felix the cat back into the sink once again. he makes sure the temperature of the water isn’t too cold, before he lightly splashes felix with the water in attempts to wash him off.

surprisingly, felix doesn’t jump from the water, instead sitting quietly in the sink as jisung cleans him up. jisung finds it odd but he doesn’t question it. maybe felix is just really well-behaved and doesn’t _hate_ water. felix even paws at some of the water that splashes onto the sink and jisung coos once again.

he takes the towel he’d grabbed earlier, picks felix up and lays him in the towel. he dries felix off gently until he’s satisfied, picking up a now dry felix.

“you’re so cute, felix,” jisung says, holding the cat up to his face, “you’re all clean now!”

he closes his eyes, giving felix a little peck on the nose. when he opens his eyes again, his fur-covered friend is no longer in his hands. through his hands, jisung instead finds a very _bare_ boy with big bright eyes, long eyelashes and blonde hair standing in front of him.

jisung jumps back at the sight, back hitting the bathtub as he ends up on the floor now. “who- what-”

“i’m felix the cat, remember? you just named me earlier, why don’t you remember me? you’re my owner…?”

“jisung,” the boy supplies. felix sits on the tile floor of the bathroom in front of him now. he notes that felix still has his cat ears and tail, both the same colour as his hair. he tries to ignore just how _naked_ the boy in front of him was.

“yeah, you’re my owner, jisung! how do you not remember me?” felix frowns.

jisung feels his heart sink a little at the boy’s display of his sadness. “it’s not that i don’t remember you, i just didn’t expect a boy instead of the cat i’d picked up, after i kissed it- you-” he gives up on explaining, his brain working hard to process the whole turn of events. 

felix is silent, his face blank. jisung doesn’t know if he’s trying to formulate a response, but the blonde boy whines. “i’m cold, jisung.”

jisung blinks dumbly. of course felix would be cold, he’s sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom, naked. “yeah, i’ll- i’ll get some clothes from you,” he starts up out of the bathroom, but turns back to felix before he can step out of the bathroom. “stay here, alright? this is gonna be hard to explain,” jisung mumbles the last bit, as he leaves the cat-boy alone.

jisung returns quickly, but not quickly enough for the other boy as he whines about having missed jisung. jisung helps felix into his clothes, the blonde boy having poked at them strangely when jisung had held them to him with an outstretched hand earlier.

“thank you, owner,” felix says, seemingly having forgotten jisung’s name. jisung’s stomach flips a little, more in discomfort than anything. the next jisung knows it, felix has pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

felix has jisung’s arms pinned down to the ground, his face excruciatingly close to jisung’s own as he pleads, “i want you to kiss me again, it was very nice! please, jisung?”

“i heard a crash, what’s going- woah, what the fuck did i just walk in on?” a voice sounds from the hallway now. it’s seungmin. jisung gasps, hands flying up to cover felix’s ears. his arms weren’t even held down that strongly by felix in the first place. “no cursing in front of the cat, seungmin!”

jisung fights to sit back up, the cat-boy giving in easily and moving to his side. he pouts, knowing jisung hasn’t promised to kiss him yet. “i- i’ll explain later, i haven’t processed everything yet. go work on the project first? i still gotta tell my mom,” jisung meekly answers.

seungmin huffs with no bad intention behind it, and says “fine, but i’ll be waiting.”

seungmin leaves, jisung getting up and pulling felix up with him. “come on, let’s talk in my room.”

 

jisung sits on the bed, the cat-boy standing by it awkwardly. “sit down, will you?” jisung says, pulling the other boy down to sit with him, who yelps in surprise.

he tries to make himself comfortable in jisung’s bed, keeping to the other end and still looking out of place and awkward. “your friend is mean,” felix says, after a while. “he was gonna make you leave me there.” 

jisung takes a second to respond, “seungmin? he’s not bad, he was just worried that i’d get into trouble if i picked you up… don’t think badly of seungmin, he’s nice once you get to know him.”

the blonde boy is silent, playing absentmindedly with the stray strings from the comforter on jisung’s bed. he nods just slightly, but ultimately says nothing in response.

“so, uh… do you wanna tell me about yourself? i still don’t know much about you, let alone how i’m gonna tell mom about you,” jisung leans forward now, closer to the blonde boy.

the latter’s ears twitch, before he starts, “okay, i’m felix, i’m about two years old -- well, i guess i’m seventeen in human years -- and i was turned into a cat?”

jisung’s eyebrows shoot up at this information, but he says nothing. felix takes it as a sign to continue, “i don’t know, really. i was sick as a baby so my mom went to look for someone who could help me, and she ended up going to some lady who turned me into a cat to cure me. so much for that, the lady just threw me out and told my mom she couldn’t save me. i think i’m better now but i’m like, permanently half-cat, i guess.” 

jisung hums, nodding slowly in understanding. he then tackles felix to kiss him on the nose once again, but misses and his lips touch felix’s lips instead, the blonde boy having moved away slightly seeing jisung lunging for him. he blinks slowly, as jisung clambers off of him, hands moving up to his lips in shock. “i’m- i’m sorry, i thought kissing you again might have changed you back into a cat,” he stutters, avoiding felix’s blank gaze. 

the blonde boy giggles, “it’s okay, it was nice.”

after a while of sitting in silence, jisung itches to find out more from the other boy. he asks again, “but what about your mom? have you looked for her? did you manage to find her?” 

felix simply shakes his head, eyes downcast, “i tried going back, i tried looking for her in cat form. she didn’t know who i was, she just left me out there, i-”

his eyes are welling up with tears and his throat chokes up, if the choked sob from felix is anything to go by. jisung leans forward to hug the blonde boy, his tail curling around jisung’s waist as he goes to scratch behind felix’s ears. he purrs in contentment, his sadness still evident in the sound made by felix. 

“are you my owner now?” felix asks with his face buried into jisung’s shoulder, muffling his voice.

jisung’s stomach twists in discomfort once again. “it’s weird to call me that while you’re a _boy_ , felix.”

“i mean, i’m technically still a cat. unless you wanna call me your boyfriend or something.”

jisung’s eyes widen at that. sure, he likes the _boy-- cat--_ felix, but calling him his boyfriend? would that be weird? it probably is.

“i’ll think about it,” he pauses, contemplating. “just call me jisung for now. i still gotta tell my mom though.” 

felix’s attention is drawn to jisung’s comforter once again. “then do it,” he mutters, and jisung reaches over to his bedside table to grab his phone, punching in his mom’s number, the one he knows like the back of his hand. he holds it up to his ear, listening absentmindedly to the call tone.  

the blonde boy pokes at jisung’s arm again with a curious finger, the latter looking at felix with a raised eyebrow. “can you kiss me again?”

jisung gulps. “fine,” his voice is as quiet as a whisper, before he presses a soft kiss to felix’s nose -- aimed correctly, this time.

felix giggles again, as jisung’s mom picks up on the other end of the call. he hesitates with how he should bring up the subject at hand.

“hey mom, i have something to tell you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow alright i strike again with shitty endings lmao i literally don't even know where i could bring this fic so i just kinida had to end it there i hope no one finds this weird or anything i swear i'm not into weird shit,,  
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
